violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Monitors XXXTentacion's Mausoleum
Leland: Hey guys. So I'm at the Gardens of Boca Raton Memorial Park in Boca Raton, Florida with Ski Mask the Slump God because the guards have reported that last week alone, over 20 people came to X's Mausoleum and act very disrespectful there! And they want me and Ski to monitor the area and make sure people aren't doing anything stupid in the area. Ski: And if you want to act stupid, me and Leland will beat you up! Later... Boonk: So I'm at the funeral of XXXTentacion right now. Leland: Please don't steal anything. Ski: Yeah! And me and Leland will make sure you become disabled if you do! Boonk: I won't. Boonk places a note on the door, then leaves Leland: I wonder what it says... Leland take the note and leaves it Dear X, I understand that the county had dropped your domestic violence charges, and that's good. But I still don't think it was right for you to beat up your girlfriend. Especially when she's pregnant! Maybe if you haven't beat her up, then maybe people still won't hate you? ''-Boonk'' Leland rips up the note Ski: What was it about? Leland: Nothing. Just then, two teenage boys gets eggs and throw them at the mausoleum Leland: HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Kid #1: F*** X!!! HE DESERVED TO DIE!!! Kid #2: HE WILL NOT BE RESPECTED ANYMORE!!! Ski: THAT'S IT!!! Ski grabs a gun a shoots at one of the kids leg, causing him to fall Kid #2: HOLY S*** DUDE!!! YOU GOOD?!?! Kid #1: No... Leland: NOW IT'S MY TURN!!! Leland then grabs a baseball bat and beats up both boys with it Kid #2: STOP!!! WE'RE SORRY!!! Leland: Well next time, don't be doing stupid s*** like that again! Ski: And didn't your parents ever told you not to act disrespectful at someone's grave? Later... N&A: So we are now at the funeral of XXXTentacion, guys if we can hit at least 50,000 likes, then I will call X at 3 AM! Leland: Sorry, but this is a no clickbait Youtubers zone. Ski: Go back to doing 24/7 challenges at Walmart! N&A: I won't do anything bad. I promise. Now lets begin the Ouija board challenge! Leland: Oh god no... N&A: So X, how are you feeling? The piece moves to spell "GET OUT YOU STUPID HATER" N&A: OH MY GOSH GUYS!!! HE JUST CALLED ME A STUPID HATER!!! Ski: I wonder why that is! Leland: Just go before I say something that I'll regret! N&A: Not yet! X, what do you think of scarlxrd? The piece moves to spell "I'LL ANSWER WHEN YOU GET OUT" Ski: Last chance... N&A: CAN I DO MY VIDEO IN PEACE?!?! X, why did yo- Before N&A can say anything, the spirit of XXXTentacion arrives XXX: Would you get out of this area? The park didn't create my funeral for you all to use it as a "Disrespect X All You Want" card! Then you wonder why Leland and Ski are here! Leland: Now go! N&A: No X! I need you to answers some que- X then slams N&A Production N&A: MY BACK!!! AND YOU BROKE MY CAMERA!!! XXX: I DON'T CARE!!! LEAVE!!! N&A: NEVER!!! Leland and Ski then pound N&A before the security comes to break up the fight Security: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!?! XXX: This man was trying to do a ghetto Ouija board challenge at my mausoleum, and Leland and Ski Mask was teaching this guy a lesson! Leland: We also stopped two kids from damaging the place. Security: You two go! Leland, you're way too young to be employed! And Ski, shouldn't you be making music? Ski: I'm on break. N&A: I WILL RETURN YOU DIPS****S!!! Leland: Oh sure! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Shooting